Paint brushes are well known and are useful in a number of applications. However, once a common paint brush is used, it is typically necessary to either clean the paint off of the paint brush, or in the alternative, throw the paint brush away.
Moreover, the common paint brush is typically formed so that the handle is in the same plane (i.e. axially aligned) with the brush head. While this alignment may be suitable for some uses, it can be limiting and not as suitable or comfortable for a user in other uses.